


Just the Beginning

by imatrisarahtops



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Tumblr Prompt, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imatrisarahtops/pseuds/imatrisarahtops
Summary: “Being Ladybug changed my life,” she told him, staring sadly at the city.  “I didn’t even want to be Ladybug at first, I was so scared and felt like I was just going to keep messing everything up, but…”  She swallowed.  “But I don’t want to give it up.  I don’t want to go back to who I was before.  I don’t want to stop, Adrien, I…”  She turned to him, eyes shining.  “I’m happy.”For the prompt "Is this it?  Is this the end of us?" for LadyNoir.  Post-reveal.





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue prompt! List of prompts [here on my tumblr](http://imatrisarahtops.tumblr.com/post/181587661384/writing-prompts).

Ladybug stared out at the twinkling lights of Paris, admiring the sight that was her beloved city.  Sitting atop the Eiffel Tower offered inarguably the best view, and she wanted to take advantage of it before she couldn’t anymore.

She would miss this.

But the fact of the matter was that she’d completed the job she and Chat Noir had set out to do—they’d kept Paris safe and defeated Papillon.

She wondered, of course, if ‘ _defeated_ ’ was the right term—not when they uncovered just who was behind the akumas, and his relation to Chat Noir—to _Adrien_.  Her head still spun a little to think back over everything that had happened in the past week; she’d almost started to think she’d never learn the identities of Chat Noir or Papillon—though each for different reasons—and yet now she was sitting, fingers curled around the ledge where her legs were dangling, taking in the view of her city, all too aware who the two men behind the masks were.

And in the morning, she and her partner— _Adrien_ —were meant to meet with Master Fu— _together_ , this time—and discuss the future.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, willing away the anxiety that swept through her at the thought of saying goodbye to Ladybug and everything that came with it—the thrill and adventure, the feelings of accomplishment and usefulness, the close tie with her partner and, of course, her kwami.

She wasn’t sure that she’d  _ever_ be ready to say goodbye to Tikki.

“I thought I might find you here, buginette.”

Ladybug didn’t turn to face Chat Noir, but she felt the swell of affection in her chest at the sound of his voice.  It was funny how readily he’d accepted everything when they learned each other’s identities, how easily he’d been able to mesh together the idea of _Ladybug_ and _Marinette_ , as though there was no better outcome.

How had she ever doubted that in him?

He took a seat beside her, and she rested her hand on top of his.  He instantly turned his own hand over, palm facing up so that he could entwining their fingers together.  He gave her hand a squeeze, looking at her with just a hint of worry.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” he asked.  The nickname still made her think fleetingly of the first time they’d met as Chat Noir and Marinette, when they were up against Evillustrator.

How long ago that felt, now…

“Is this it?” she asked in such a small voice, all too aware that the pain that laced each word, sure that it was similarly etched onto her face.  “Is this the end of us?”

Chat gazed at her for a moment, eyes flickering over her expression.  He frowned ever so slightly, as though carefully considering her words.  “Us?” he questioned.  “Us as Ladybug and Chat Noir?  Us fighting crime together and helping people?  Or…”  Again, his grip tightened on her hand.

“Being Ladybug changed my life,” she told him, staring sadly at the city.  “I didn’t even want to be Ladybug at first, I was so scared and felt like I was just going to keep messing everything up, but…”  She swallowed.  “But I don’t want to give it up.  I don’t want to go back to who I was before.  I don’t want to stop, Adrien, I…”  She turned to him, eyes shining.  “I’m _happy_.”

Chat used his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, and he smiled gently at her.  “I am too,” he said.  “Chat Noir has always meant freedom for me.  But… even if we had to give the Miraculouses back, that doesn’t change the fact that you _are_ Ladybug.  Nothing will change that.”  He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t want to lose Tikki, either,” she said.  “And Plagg—”

“We haven’t even talked to Master Fu yet,” he cut across gently.  “And don’t forget that he has a Miraculous too, so he understands what that’s like, to grow so close to your kwami.”  He tried to smile encouragingly.  “For all we know, he wants us to keep the Miraculouses.  After all, Ladybug and Chat Noir have changed Paris.  And he’s said before, there’s more out there to fight against—not just…”  He cleared his throat, trailing off, and her heart clenched.  She squeezed his hand comfortingly, reassuringly, certain what was on his mind.  “The point is, we won’t know until we talk to him.  We just have to wait and see.  There’s no need to worry just yet, when we don’t even know what he wants to say.”

She nodded.  “Thanks,” she said.  “I know you’re right.”

“I love it when you admit I’m right,” he teased, nudging her shoulder with his, and she giggled.  His face softened with affection, gazing at her fondly.  “No matter what, though,” he said quietly, “it’s not the end.”

She turned to him, eyes meeting his.  They were so close, but instead of feeling nervous about being around Adrien or agitated at Chat’s advances, both reactions which now just seemed like distant memories, she felt comforted and content—she felt as though she was right where she was supposed to be.  “ _Minou_?"

“Even if we never get to transform again,” he said, “it’s not the end of us.  We’re just beginning.”

She smiled softly at him, leaning forward.  She closed the gap between them, lips softly meeting his, and once again mentally agreeing with his words.

Chat was right.  This was just the beginning.


End file.
